Titan's Storybook
by To Many Words
Summary: Rating for swearing later on. This is just a bunch of oneshots andor songfics. Parings: BBRae, StarRob and CyOC. Flames accpted. Critisisim, Construtive or not. Reviews, LOVED!
1. This is a Story of a Girl

Titans' Romance

Chapter one – Pictures Real Title

_A/n: This is just a series of one-shots, song-fics, ect. So this one is BB and Rae, the next one is going to be about Robin and Starfire..._

Chapter Summary: BB and Rae Fluff. It's about how Beastboy sees Raven.

* * *

_**This is the story of a girl**_

_**Who cried a river and drowned the whole world**_

_**While she looks so sad in photographs**_

_**I absolutely love her**_

_**When she smiles**_

Beastboy walked through the halls of Titans Tower. Everyone except him and Raven were at Batman's. He and Raven were supposed to stay and watch over the Jump city and the tower while they were gone.

"I'm so bored-d-d..." Beastboy complained. He continued walking around until he tripped over a tennis ball falling right on his back.

"Ow-w..." He began throwing it against the hallway hall.

"Beastboy will you cut it out?!?" Raven said getting angry. Beastboy looked up he was throwing the ball against her door.

"Sorry." He muttered. He went to his room and threw the ball in the air, stupid idea. It hit the ceiling, which bounced on his forehead which fell on top of small box. Beastboy raised an eyebrow and walked towards the box.

**PICTURES!!!**

Beastboy looked at it until it hit him. _'Oh yeah, I remember this.'_ He picked up the box forgetting the ball. He looked through all the pictures he had taken. He wasn't bad either. He went into the main room and sat down on the couch.

The first picture he came across was a picture of the team. Robin had his arm around Starfire. Cyborg had two peace signs up while Beastboy had an arm around Raven. Beastboy had a big toothy grin, while Raven had her arms across her chest. Her hood was down and she looked like she does today.

"I can tell she was having fun." Beastboy said to himself. He set it down next to him and looked through another.

_**How many days in a year**_

_**she woke up with hope, **_

_**but she only found tears**_

::Raven::

Raven sat on her bed. _'Why the hell did I yell at him...again?!?" _She sat her bed and silently wept. She didn't even realize she was crying, until she heard laughter in the main room. She knew it was just Beastboy, but what caught her curiosity was that the television wasn't on. So what could he be laughing at?

_**and I can be so insincere**_

_**makin the promises never for real**_

_**as long as she stands there waitin**_

::Beastboy::

Beastboy was cracking up at the picture he held in his hand. It was Cyborg biting into a burger he thought was made out of meat, but really made out of Beastboy's tofu. Behind the picture was Cyborg spitting out Beastboy's soy milk.

Beastboy grabbed another picture. It was a picture of him and Raven. He had his arms wrapped around shoulders. When Beastboy looked closely he could see a small blush creeping on her face.

"You know I didn't like it when you did that." Raven said from behind him. Beastboy jumped in the air and to see Raven behind him.

"Gawd, Raven you scared the living ding-dong's out of me." Beastboy said clutching his heart trying to slow it down to its normal rate.

_**wearin the holes in the souls of her shoes**_

_**how many days disappear**_

_**you look in the mirror**_

_**so how do you choose**_

Raven had changed from her uniform to something casual. She thought it was going to be a slow day anyways.

"What are you doing?" Raven asked in her usual monotone voice.

_**your clothes never wear as well the next day**_

_**and your hair never falls in quite the same way**_

_**you never seem to run out of things to say...**_

"Just some pictures." Beastboy said scooting over telling her to sit down with him. She got the hint and sat next to him sitting Indian style.

"Hey Rae, look it's the one where you actually ate some of my tofu-dogs." Beastboy said showing her the picture.

"Yeah. It was probably the best time of my life." Raven said sarcastically. Beastboy's eyes furrowed. Raven grabbed the box of pictures. It was divided in to six sections. One for each member and one for the entire group. Raven was impressed with his organization, but what caught her attention was that her section filled the most.

_**This is the story of a girl **_

_**who cried a river and drowned the whole world**_

_**while she looks so sad in photographs,**_

**_I absolutely love her_**

_**when she smiles**_

"Beastboy..." Raven started. Beastboy looked up from some of the pictures he was looking at.

"Yeah..." He asked looking at Raven. Raven looked up from the box and to Beastboy.

"How come I have the most pictures out of everyone? Even you?" She asked. Beastboy turned red. He forgot that he took the most pictures of Raven.

"Uh...that's because..." Beastboy was so embarrassed. "It's because...I love you, Rae." Beastboy shut his eyes afraid of what she might do to him. He opened his eye, to see here reaction.

"Rae..." He said cautiously.

"Really, do you really mean it?" She asked. A tear escaping her eyes.

"Yeah I do." Beastboy moved the boxes of pictures, which had been moved to the middle of them, and put both his hands on Raven's face. He moved her face so that they were looking eye to eye.

_**How many lovers would stay**_

_**just-ta put up with THIS shit day after day**_

_**how did we wind up this way**_

His lips were a few centimeters away from hers. When she moved.

"I'm sorry Beastboy, I can't. You wouldn't understand." With that she ran up to her room. Beastboy stared at ahead. Lost of words. He moved the pictures and ran after her.

"Raven wait..." He got to her door and knocked.

"Go away, Beastboy." Raven said. Her voice was different. She had been crying and she was still crying.

_**watchin the mouths for the words that we say**_

_**as long as we stand here waitin**_

_**wearin the clothes of the souls of our choose**_

"Rae, please...I just want to talk." Raven opened the door and walked back to her bed. She hugged her knees.

"Raven..." Beastboy placed a hand on her shoulder. Raven turned around and hugged Beastboy. Beastboy wrapped his arms around her while she sobbed in his shoulder.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Raven sighed and nodded. Beastboy pulled from the hug and cradled Raven in his arms.

_**how do we get there today**_

_**when we're walkin too far for the price of our shoes**_

"Before I came here, I was treated real well in Azarath. I even had a boyfriend..." Beastboy cringed but she continued on.

"...He was the only one who actually opened me up to the world. Besides Malchoir." Raven said soon tears started to fall again at the thought of Malchoir. Beastboy began to sooth her again.

"Why'd you leave if you had such a good life?" He asked sadly.

"He was kind but to protective. My childhood friend, who was a boy, always came over to hang out. Ryan, my old boyfriend, thought that James, my childhood friend, was trying to steal me away from him. I told him I wouldn't do such a thing. I found out he was cheating on me." Raven didn't cry this time. She just sat there, shocked. Beastboy had his lips on her lips.

"I'm sorry." He said breaking the kiss. Raven looked at Beastboy and pulled him down for another kiss.

_**your clothes never wear as well the next day**_

_**and your hair never falls in quite the same way**_

_**you never seem to run out of things to say...**_

_**This is the story of a girl **_

_**who cried a river and drowned the whole world**_

_**and while she looks so sad in photographs,**_

_**i absolutly love her **_

_**when she smiles**_

When they pulled apart, Raven was smiling, but frowned. Beastboy knew why and kissed her real quick.

"I would never do that Raven. I would rather kill myself than do that." He said before kissing her again. Raven smiled again, she knew he wasn't lying she could see it in his eyes.

"I love you." he said in her lips. Raven smiled again.

"I love you too."

**_and your clothes never wear as well the next _**day

_**and your hair never falls in quite the same way**_

_**you never seem to run out of thins to sayyy...**_

_**This is the story of a girl**_

_**who cried a river and drowned the whole world**_

_**n while she looks so sad in photographs,**_

_**I absolutly love her...**_

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg came home looking for Beastboy.

"Yo, BB where are ya? We got a new game on the way back home." He looked through all the rooms.

"Friend Raven? Where are you?" Starfire asked floating through the rooms along with Robin by her side.

"Well we know she's in her room. Let's go ask her if she knows where BB is." Robin suggested. They went to her door an knocked. No answer. He knocked again, still no answer.

He opened the door to find Raven and Beastboy sleeping together on her bed. Raven's back was pressed against Beastboy's chest, which was rising and falling. Starfire stifled an Aww... while Cyborg was trying hard not to crack up. Robin pushed them away and smiled at his teammates.

"Night guys." He whispered.

_**This is the story of girl**_

_**her pretty face she hid from the world**_

_**and while she looks so sad n lonely there, **_

_**I absolutly love her..**_

_**This is the story of a.. girl**_

_**who cried a river and drowned the whold world **_

_**and while she looks so sad in photographs,**_

_**I absolutly love her**_

_**when she smiles...**_

_**When she smii-iiles....**_

* * *

_A/n: Wow, was that fluffy. Ha. I liked this chapter. I got really into this chapter. It's like midnight here. So yeah I'm tired. The next one is Robin/Starfire. Just to let you know on the Button it says 'Story of a Girl' that's the button title, the real chapter title is up above._


	2. Accidentally in Love

Titans' Romance

Chapter Two – Why Can't I?

_A/n: This chapter was really hard. I couldn't find a song to fit this fic. So I it might not be that good. Sorry if it isn't. But like I promised, it will be a Robin/Starfire, story._

Chapter Summary – Robin made rules that none of his teammates could date with one another. He ponders about that rule.

* * *

_**So she said what's the problem baby**_

_**What's the problem I don't know **_

_**Well maybe I'm in love (love) **_

_**Think about it every time**_

_**I think about it**_

_**Can't stop thinking 'bout it**_

::Robin's P.O.V::

I know I made that rule, and I know why I made that rule. So why do I want to go against it? Raven and Beastboy did, and they had no problem in breaking it. So why can't I? If I did I would be distracted, wouldn't I?

I sat along the edge of the tower's roof, wondering why I couldn't take the fact that the rule exists. She has been on my mind since the day she almost got married, the day she almost left us, almost left me.

_**How much longer will it take to cure this**_

_**Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love) **_

_**Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love **_

I put that rule so if I fell in love I would get distracted from my duties, from what I really need to do.

'_Is it really? Isn't love what you really need, your real duties?'_ I turned around but found nothing but my own shadow.

_**Come on, come on **_

_**Turn a little faster**_

_**Come on, come on **_

_**The world will follow after**_

_**Come on, come on **_

_**Because everybody's after love**_

I'm fast, I know that, but why is it that this thing in my head wants me to love? It's the one that told me to put the damn rule in the first place. I grabbed my head in frustration. I want to love, my mind tells me not to though, but something in the pit of my stomach tells me that I have to love, or I'll lose it forever.

'_Finally you have realized that I was wrong, and that your heart is right.'_ I heard that annoying voice say again. If I want to love then how come I can't. Why can't I love? I know I want to.

'_Oh...it's possible, you just never tried to.'_ I heard it again, and this time it was right. I have never tried even though I wanted to. So Why can't I try?

_**So I said I'm a snowball running **_

_**Running down into the spring that's coming **_

_**All this love melting under blue skies **_

_**Belting out sunlight **_

_**Shimmering love **_

The sun was begging to set, and the brightness of the sun's glare across the city reminded me of her. I really tried to get the thought of her out my head, but I couldn't, I just couldn't. I, The Boy Wonder, couldn't stop thinking about a teammate, I help along.

I helped her along, and in return she stole me away with just one deep look into her green eyes. Why can't I just love her?

_**Well baby I surrender **_

_**To the strawberry ice cream**_

_**Never ever end of all this love**_

_**Well I didn't mean to do it **_

_**But there's no escaping your love**_

I've tried ignoring her, but that hurt me more then her. I've tried to think of excuses, but the look in her eyes, when she knew I was obsessing over Slade was unhealthy, tore me apart. Nothing I did would never stop the look in her eyes to make her not care. I can't stop loving her and I know that, but why can't I?

_**These lines of lightning **_

_**Mean we're never alone, **_

_**Never alone, no, no **_

_**Come on, Come on**_

_**Move a little closer **_

_**Come on, Come on**_

_**I want to hear you whisper**_

_**Come on, Come on **_

_**Settle down inside my love**_

Every night I toss in turn, wishing she was there right in my arms. I am the Boy Wonder so why can't I have enough courage just to go up there and tell her. Am I afraid of...rejection? No that can't be. I'm not supposed to be afraid, but why can't I?

If I said I loved her then would I be stronger. I lie to myself saying I don't love her, but I do. I know I do.

I hear a noise and I turn around to see that she's coming to see if I'm okay.

"Friend Robin, are you alright? You have skipped dinner and I assumed that you would be hungry." I smiled, talk about hitting the nail on the head. I love the way she had a way to care for someone.

"Thanks, Star. Want to sit down?" I asked, and of course she gladly sat down next to me. She looked out into the city where the bright lights had been turned on.

A cold breeze had gone through and I noticed she shivered. I would too if I wore something that showed so much skin, not that I would be wearing something like that, but if I were I would be cold. I unclasped my cape and put it around her shivering body. She looked up to me with her beautiful green eyes. The ones that I would never be able to live without. All these questions pop into my head but I know I loved her. I smiled and she looked at me.

This whole time I've admitted that I loved her but never really said it. I'm going to do it, because I can feel the confindence coming in. I smiled.

"Robin why do you smile? What amuses you?" She asked as innocent as she could be.

_**Come on, come on**__**J**_

_**ump a little higher**_

_**Come on, come on**_

_**If you feel a little lighter**_

_**Come on, come on **_

_**We were once**_

_**Upon a time in love**_

_**We're accidentally in love **_

_**Accidentally in love**_

_**Accidentally in love**_

_**Accidentally in love**_

_**Accidentally in love**_

_**Accidentally in love**_

_**Accidentally in love**_

_**Accidentally in love**_

_**Accidentally **_

_**I'm In Love, I'm in Love, **_

_**I'm in Love, I'm in Love, **_

_**I'm in Love, I'm in Love,**_

_**Accidentally**_

_**I'm In Love, I'm in Love, **_

_**I'm in Love, I'm in Love, **_

_**I'm in Love, I'm in Love,**_

_**Accidentally**_

"You want to know Star?" I asked her with a playful glee in my eyes she couldn't see. Not yet at least.

"Yes Robin, I would like to know." She said nodding her head making her red hair moving along with her.

"I love you." I kissed her.

_**Come on, come on**_

_**Spin a little tighter**_

_**Come on, come on**_

_**And the world's a little brighter**_

_**Come on, come on**_

_**Just get yourself inside her**_

_**Love... I'm in love**_

Maybe being in love isn't so bad. I don't need to know why I can't love, because I can. I don't need to know how, because I want to, because I need to, because it can, because I love the girl that's right here with me in my arms. So don't ask me why can't I? Because I can.

* * *

_A/n: Well that was...fun. Yet hard. I'm thinking at the end of the I should make one whole big one shot, containing all kinds of songs in like one BIG oneshot. But who knows. Kay reviews please. Like ten, fifteen more. Thanks. Also the button says Accidentally in Love, yeah that's just the song title for the story. The real chapter is up there. So yeah for now on the button is going to be the song I use and up in the beginning is the real story._

* * *

**gila-manatee-queen - **Thanks I obviously did write more.

**Starfire983 – **I like the parings too. I, obviously, am a BB/Rae and Rob/Star shipper.

**CrAzY aUtHoR pErSoN - **I don't know if this was better, but I'm glad you liked the first one. I was originally going to make this more sad. But this idea popped out so I liked this one better.

**Dangerousblackfire – **Funny. But really who can't love reviews. Okay my friend but she's crazy.

**FromSaintToSinner – **Thank you. Thank you. (Bows)

**purplerave – **Yes it was, wasn't it. (smiles)

**Kodora Fairy – **I know. But I guess people just have different opinions. Thanks. The idea just came to me one day. So yeah.

**shemka oka4 – **Dude your crazy. Yay I'm loved.


	3. Return to Pooh Corner

Titans' Romance

Chapter Three – Fathers

_A/n: I was looking through my dad's old music and I came across this. Isn't it convenient t that I wanted to do another chapter for this story? I saw this live and I know what the real meaning of this song was. Well enjoy, hopefully. This one is kind of different. Oh BTW Cyborg is married to and OC, she's not that important but if you must know her name is Jayne._

Chapter Summary – Robin, Beastboy, and Cyborg are singing to their kids. The names of their kids are: Alyssa (Robin's kid), Brad (Beastboy's kid), and Jeanie (Cyborg's kid). They sing because the wives are supposedly out for the night and the kids won't stop crying.

* * *

"WAHHH!!!" cried the two-year old that Beastboy held. Beastboy had

a panic look in his eyes and tried continuously to get his baby to stop bawling.

"Make it stop..." Beastboy whined, as he continued to pace with Brad in his arms. Robin who also had a panic look on his face tried to figure out why his twelve month daughter kept on wailing.

"WAHHH!!!" cried Alyssa as she continued to fuss while her father tried to place a bottle in to her mouth.

"I'm having a harder time then you are. C'mon Alyssa, aren't you hungry? Wet? Tired?" Robin tried everything but she continued to cry.

Cyborg wasn't having any better luck. His daughter cried waving her arms around trying to get out of her father's grip, but she didn't really succeed. Cyborg placed her down on the couch and started making funny faces. She looked scared more the amused.

"Dude cut it out, your making her cry even more." Beastboy said pushing his bestfriend enough to make him lose his balance.

"Well your doing any better." Cyborg stated as Beastboy turned from various animals carrying Brad. Brad continued to bawl not liking the ride.

Robin didn't pay attention as he would throw Alyssa into the air and catch her again. She would giggle for a seconded, but then continue to cry. A noise was heard in the trees, like someone was shifting in the branches outside the window. Robin threw his offspring once again but when the sound was heard he turned his head and missed Alyssa.

When Robin noticed what he had done, he tried to catch her again, but missed. She was a few inches off the floor when she caught gracefully by Brad with his powers. Beastboy grinned at his son.

"Robin, looks the kids might end up dating when they get older, huh?" Beastboy said as he jabbed Robin with his elbow. Robin looked from his daughter then to Beastboy's son and laughed.

"I think your right." Robin said smiling but frowned as his daughter began to cry again and groaned.

Cyborg walked towards the crib in the middle of the room, where they put all the cribs around the tower. Incase they had to do something with two arms.

He placed Jeanie, who was still bawling like crazy, in the crib. Robin also placed his infant in the crib, as did Beastboy did with Brad. They were still baffled in why they were crying, until Brad stifled a yawn, which caused Jeanie to yawn, and then to Alyssa.

"I bet they're sleepy." Beastboy said as if it was the hardest thing he thought of.

"No really, BB." Cyborg said sarcastically. Beastboy looked at the three kids and nodded his head. Robin and Cyborg slapped their foreheads with the palms of their hands.

"Well I've tried putting Alyssa to sleep, and I doubt it will work if you guys try." Robin said watching his daughter crying her eyes out.

"Oh yeah..." Beastboy and Cyborg said together. Robin nodded and after a minute they gave up.

"Okay so how do you suppose we get them to sleep, Sherlock?" Cyborg said to Beastboy. Beastboy glared at him, and then looked at his kid thinking carefully.

"Well I've seen Raven sing to him when he's tired and won't stop crying." Beastboy said. Both boys looked at him as if he were crazy.

"I am not singing." Robin said waving his hands in front of his face. He had just realized that Starfire does the same to sooth Alyssa.

"Neither am I. I don't do singing." Cyborg agreed, but as soon as they both said that, all three children began to cry even louder and harder.

"Okay, let's try it shall we." Robin said with his hands covering his ears.

(A/n: Robin is _I_. Beastboy is **B**. Cyborg is U. But don't worry it'll say when they switch and if it's two like: **_I_** then that means two like Beastboy and Robin.)

_Robin:_

_Christopher Robin and I walked _

_Along under branches lit up by the moon_

_Posing our questions to Owl and Eeyore _

_As our days disappeared all too soon_

_But I've wandered much further today than I should _

_And I can't seem to find my way back to the wood_

By now the crying had began to cease, and all three titans looked at each other and smirked and continued to sing. Who knew they had such good voices?

**Cyborg and Beastboy:**

**So help me if you can, **

**I've got to get back to the house at Pooh Corner by one**

**You'd be surprised there's so much to be done**

**Count all the bees in the hive, **

**Chase all the clouds from the sky (Chase the clouds away)**

**Back to the days of Christopher Robin and Pooh**

**Beastboy:**

**Winnie the Pooh doesn't know what to do, **

**Got a hunny jar stuck on his nose**

**He came to me asking help and advice **

**And from here no one knows where he goes**

**So I sent him to ask of the Owl if he's there,**

**How to loosen a jar from the nose of a bear**

_Robin and Cyborg:_

_So help me if you can, _

_I've got to get back to the house at Pooh Corner by one_

_You'd be surprised there's so much to be done_

_Count all the bees in the hive, _

_Chase all the clouds from the sky_ _(Chase the clouds away)_

_Back to the days of Christopher Robin and Pooh_

Cyborg:

It's hard to explain how a few precious things 

Seem to follow throughout all our lives

**Beastboy:**

**After all said and done I was watching my son,**

**Sleeping there with my bear by his side**

_Robin:_

_So I tucked her in, I kissed her and as I was going,_

_I swear that old bear whispered "girl welcome home"_

_**Robin, Beastboy and Cyborg:**_

_**Believe me if you can I've finally come **_

_**Back to the house at Pooh Corner by one**_

_**What do you know, there's so much to be done**_

_**Count all the bees in the hive, **_

**_Chase all the clouds from the sky_  (Chase all the clouds away)**

_**Back to the days of Christopher Robin** (Back to the days)_

_**Back to the ways of Christopher Robin**_  (Back to the ways)

_**Back to the days of Pooh**_

All three toddlers were finally asleep, with Brad in the middle with his green hair covering his eyes. He held Alyssa while Alyssa held a teddy bear while, Jeanie's head was on Brad's side as she sucked her thumb.

The boys tip-toed to the couch and breath a sigh of relief and relaxed.

"Phew, next time we're taking a break." Robin said stretching.

The doors gently flew open. There stood their three wives; they all had a smile on, even Raven, and whose was more of smirk then a smile. All three boys raised an eyebrow in why they were smiling. They had not seen anything amusing.

"What are you guys so happy about?" Beastboy asked, as question marks began to float around his head. Starfire, Raven, and Jayne each sat on their respective husband's laps. Still confused the boys looked at each other and then to their wives. What was so amusing?!?!

"We saw you..." Starfire started. Robin raised an eyebrow still confused in what she was talking about.

"You guys were singing..." Raven continued as she smirked at Beastboy's horrified face.

"We were outside the window." Jayne finished as she pointed to the tree were Robin heard the noise from. Beastboy and Cyborg gaped while Robin smirked.

"Dude, why are you smiling?" Robin continued to smile while Starfire sat there on his lap.

"They're brilliant, we told them we would never sing, and they made the babies cry, and got us to sing. They were waiting for us to sing." Robin kissed Starfire lightly and carried her light lightly to their kid. Starfire gently picked up Alyssa and all three went into their room.

Beastboy still baffled, just smiled as he and Raven went to get Brad. Cyborg and Jayne too left and the night was quiet. Until Jeanie started to cry.

* * *

_A/n: Just to let you know this is a real song. It's really sweet. So yeah. I know it wasn't fair that I gave a lot for Cyborg but hey he got chorus._

**LostInside(sp?) - Dude, me and Becca are friends. We are allowed to call each other that. Well I'm allowed to at least. J/J**

**WarPrincess(sp**


End file.
